


Double Trouble

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Natia Brosca knew the two Legion of the Dead survivors would be trouble the moment she made the offer to join her wardens.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Female Brosca/Sigrun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarcoLaniar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcoLaniar/gifts).



Natia Brosca knew picking up two survivors from a ruined Thaig with Legion of the Dead ink was asking for trouble.

She still went and did it. Bleeding heart and all that. It was also possible that she was missing the sensible logic of fellow dwarves. (Oghren most certainly did not count in that category.) She should have known not to trust Legionnaires to have such a thing as common sense either. Being already dead must have stolen it from them. She could forgive Aeducan, yes, _that_ Aeducan, who still hasn't given a different name, for missing it - nobles are all a little weird, but Sigrun at least was a fellow brand, she'd hoped for something there.

They started flirting on the second day. Natia pointed out to Sigrun that her partner was right over there and she had just nodded. Aeducan had been no better, giving Nat's ass a firm swat as she went past to get to her tent. Well, not exactly just hers anymore, having to share until they get back and can dig some more out of storage.

This is day six and the flirting has just been getting worse. Nat has been giving as good as she's got, but there are two of them while she's on her own. It makes for poor odds to come out on top. Not that coming out on _top_ is actually on her agenda.

"We're in a tent," she hisses as quietly as she can. She can feel Sigrun's laughter where she's pressed against her back. The smaller woman has a leg wedged between Nat's and a hand cupping her breast. The first tentative touch and whisper of Nat's name had turned firm as soon as Nat had pressed back into her.

"You'll just have to be quiet then won't you." Aeducan says in what Natia suspects is meant to be reasonable logic. Natia thinks she's missing the point. They could ambush her back in the keep where there is a nice soft bed with pillows and furs and a warm fire.

She drops her head back onto the pack she's using as a pillow and surrenders to the inevitable. Not that she's opposed to this situation, just the location which could have been improved. "Next time, we do this somewhere warm please."

Nat can't see it as Aeducan has wriggled under the blankets and is somehow curled in the vicinity of Nat's hips, but she's sure the once noble has one of her smug grins plastered on her face as she answers. "As you command, boss."

"Yes, I do command." Nat says slowly as she shuffles into a more comfortable position, conveniently throwing a leg over Aeducan's shoulder. "In fact, I command you to help me relax so I can get a good night's rest."

"You got it Boss." Sigrun says, breath whispering over Nat's ear before she reaches a hand around Nat's jaw and tilts her head to the side so she can claim her lips for a searing kiss.

She's glad for the kiss, it muffles her cry as Aeducan buries her face in Nat's cunt.

"Straight for the prize huh?" Nat says, her breath only hitching a little.

"She's always been a bit impatient." Sigrun replies as she plays with one of Nat's breasts. "Best to keep her mouth occupied somehow."

"Well," She reaches down, twining a hand into Aeducan's hair, "she's nice and occupied now."

There's a cough from outside the tent and Nat freezes. Aeducan does not and Sigrun dips her head to kiss along Nat's neck. The voice from outside is distinctly grumpy. "Could you all be occupied a little quieter? Some of us are actually trying to sleep."

"I make," Nat has to clamp her jaw closed over a moan, "no promises." Because realistically, she's got no hope when they're both trying to make her forget there's only canvas there. And honestly - she really doesn't care.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Illustration for "Double Trouble"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860137) by [SarcoLaniar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcoLaniar/pseuds/SarcoLaniar)




End file.
